Minecraft Zap UHC Season 1
The 1st season of Zap UHC, includes the original 24 participants. This season is Teams of 3, the last surviving team will be the winners. The season was hosted by Zakariyahattack & WolfeyyStorm. This season is 9 episodes, meaning Its 2 hours of gameplay. No strip mining, & No tier 2 potions. This Season took place December 16th - January 3rd. Participants Player Elimination Summary Early Deaths + Mining Skipping past the mining stage, Season 1 began with Team Noobs entering the nether. Team Noobs, unfortunately due to low hearts, had to leave the nether. Testific went in first and was portal trapped. He managed to escape, but practically waited for death once he was set afire. The rest of Team Noobs decided to make another portal, and abandon the Idea of the nether, and started search for gold & diamonds. Team White was equally as troubled. They didn't find a cave for the whole of episode 1. Causing them to not get enchanted at all this season. Team Crimson were about equal. They found 5 diamonds for enchanting and enough gold to make 1 golden apple for each person. Team Green found 12 diamonds, causing them to get enchanted, and each person made a diamond sword. TheDimondApples surprised xxademasoulxx, bringing him down to 2.5, xxademasoulxx attempted to escape, unfortunately he only made the situation worse, as he No Cheated and was ultimately killed by TheDimondApples. TheDimondApples called out to the rest of her team to go in to Pink Teams cave. They snuck into a corner, crouched. Bayani's keyboard died. Once he fixed it he realized he was being hit by TryHardMC. TryhardMC was slain by Bayani as they all triple teamed on TryhardMC. Right after his kill, Bayani fell into a ravine and hit the ground. TheDimondApples Combo'd and killed _Lokens without even hesitating about Bayani's fall. Eliminating Pink Team. Mrmitch361 dug straight down as he saw a name. Opening into a cave, he crouched. Jumping down, he hesitated to hit, causing YuiopQwerty to get the first hit. Although Mrmitch's sword overpowered and killed Yuiop. Laberostar snuck up the cave as his teammate was killed. Going for Mitch. Mitch's teammates, Jadem & Rumble, fell down and started hitting Laberostar. Vasehh snuck up and got a last hit on Jadem. Laberostar, was combo'd, and got stuck in the air. Unable to hit anything, he was killed by Mitch, with 8.5 hrts. Vasehh attempted to escape and regen, but was hit off and took a hrt of fall dmg, killing him. Back to Team Crimson, they started using anvils, and decided to make better armor for the better players, causing Zakariyahattack to get full iron prot 2, except for the boots, which were prot 1 he decided to have the better sword, with sharp 3. Wolfeyystorm had full prot 3, with an Iron sword sharpness 1. Wolfeyy and Rexakon both at the better bows; with power 3. BlueJerome was the highest enchanted in Blue Team, with full protection 2, diamond leggings, prot 3, and a diamond sword enchanted with sharpness 3. Mid game BlueJerome from Blue Team spotted two nametags, and rushed to kill them beneath a desert base made by White Team. He was then able to make 2 golden heads, and a Notch apple with a stack and 14 gold, he gave the two golden heads to his other teammates, and saved the notch apple for himself, making Blue Team ahead. Igorfilms was snuck up on by Longavita. Unable to eat a golden apple, Igor attempted to lava Longavita. Unfortunately for him, he missed and was killed. Longavita was snuck up on also by Igor's teammate, BlueJerome. Longavita's teammate, TheDimondApples come to help, but it was no use when they only got 1 kill; on KorbinOwens. TheDimondapples was then ultimately slain by BlueJerome. Finale Couple Teams VinceUnderscore and Justmymate was triple teamed by all of crimson. Eliminating both. toomysxs just realized what was going on after enchanting, and was double teamed by Zakariyahattack & WolfeyyStorm. Eliminating White Team. Rumble engaged in a bow battle with Zakariyahattack. Rumble with the skybase, Zak with the better bow, ultimately handed the battle to Zakariyahattack. Zak, thinking he got it, was then snuck up on by Mitch. Zak, at half health, ran. Rexakon started shooting at mitch, causing mitch to land a godshot over to Rexakon, killing him. Zak, ate a golden head, and turned on Mitch, killing him. Wolfeyy & Zakariyahattack healed and prepared for the finale battle with the better geared BlueJerome. In a bow battle, Zakariyahattack was at dangerously low hearts, 3.5 hrts. Wolfeyy was at 4.0 hrts, and BlueJerome was at 7.5. Zakariyahattack & Wolfeyy double teamed on BlueJerome, taking him down to 3.0 hrts. Wolfeyy was suddenly at 1 hrt, Zak backed her up just barely at the right time and finished BlueJerome off, handing over the win to Crimson Team. Trivia * First to take damage: xxademasoulxx * RumbleCrumble, is the iron man of this season, last participant to take damage. * TheDimondApples, was actually, in a uhc game with zakariyahattack 4 months prior, as her teammate. Unknown to Zakariyahattack until she mentioned it. * Zakariyahattack & Wolfeyy won their own season in the first season. * Category:Templates